


Eros e Thanatos

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene, petrified
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].Una possibile spiegazione di come Colin è stato pietrificato dal basilisco.Scritta sentendo il Nightstep di Lucid.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Hermione, Colin CanonPrompt: Modello





	Eros e Thanatos

Eros e Thanatos

  
Colin mugolò e si mise su un fianco. Strinse a sé la macchina fotografica e allungò le gambe. Sentì un fruscio, mugolò e si rimise a faccia in su. La testa gli affondava nel cuscino.

__

_ Hermione si sciolse la cravatta, allungò la gamba e la appoggiò sul banco. Si sbottonò la camicia, se lo tolse e le legò intorno al seno. Gettò indietro la testa e sorrise. I lunghi capelli castani ondulati le oscillarono dietro le spalle. _

_ “Se ti facessi io da  **modello** , invece di Harry, per una volta?” domandò. _

Colin sgranò gli occhi e si alzò seduto in piedi. Boccheggiò, il sudore gli colava lungo il viso. Si tolse le coperte e si alzò in piedi. Aprì le tende del letto a baldacchino e si allontanò. Le gambe gli tremavano e le tempie gli pulsavano. Raggiunse la porta, la aprì e scese le scalinate. Percorse la saletta circolare di Grifondoro, passò accanto a una serie di poltroncine. Raggiunse il retro della signora grassa, mettendosi il laccio della macchina fotografica al collo facendola sbattere contro il petto.

“Rinuncia” sussurrò. La signora grassa farfugliò, mugolò e tenne chiusi gli occhi. Si spostò e si mise a russare. Canon si issò e strisciò lungo il tunnel. Uscì dall’altra parte, sentì un sibilo e si voltò. I suoi occhi incontrarono un paio di occhi gialli. Sgranò gli occhi e il suo corpo divenne di pietra. Cadde all’indietro con un tonfo.

 


End file.
